


Unleash the Dragon

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Gen, Human/Monster Romance, Shapeshifting, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Hanzo tries to hide his supernatural nature from his love.





	Unleash the Dragon

“Hanzo? I’m here!” you announced, sliding the door shut. Once again you were met with silence. You reminisced over the times Hanzo would greet you at the door, pulling you into a hug and giving you a welcoming kiss. Now you barely saw him. Every time you visited he would refuse to see you. When you repeatedly rang him, demanding an answer, he brushed you off saying that he was simply ill and didn’t want to infect you. You knew him well enough to know this was bullshit.

If you did something wrong you wanted to at least know what it was. But what if he really was sick? He did sound exhausted on the phone… You didn’t know which was worse; hatred or sickness. You’d deal with whatever the problem was. You just needed an answer first. That’s what brought you racing to his room. And nearly tearing down the door.

“Hanzo let me in this second,” you demanded.

“Go away, (Y/N),” he signed from the other side.

“I am coming in whether you like it or not. It’s really just a question of if you’ll be needing a new door or not after. So stand back,” you warned.

Taking a few steps back you prepared to attack the door. You were just about to launch when there was some shuffling and it cracked open. You immediately slipped inside before he could change his mind.

“Good choice. Now can you please tell me what’s wrong? If I’ve done something I’m sor- Oh!”

You stopped talking, stop breathing, when you finally turned during your rant to look at him. His skin was taking on a blue hue and shimmering scales ran up his neck. His pupils were now in thin slits and two small horns began to poke through his thick black hair. Noting your shock, he slunk back and cast his eyes to the floor, ashamed by his appearance.

“Oh, I though you had a cold. This is different. This is very different. Are you okay?” you asked, reaching out to him. He flinched back, putting as much distance between the two of you before his back hit the wall.

“I am…turning. Into this hideous beast. Into a damned dragon.” He spit the word as if it were poison in his mouth. A tense silence hung in the air before you finally spoke.

“Does it hurt?” you enquired. You reached out once more. Now that he had quite literally backed himself into a corner, he had nowhere to run. He caught your wrist and tried pushing you away, It only took one look from you for him to release his grip with in exasperated sigh. No matter how much of a fight he put up you were far too stubborn. You brushed his cheek and he found himself leaning into your touch.

“Yes. And exhausting,” he confessed.

“Well good thing I’m going to be with you every step of the way.”

“What?!” he snapped, finally looking at you.

“I’m not letting you go through this alone. I love you too much for that.”

“You would really love a monster?”

You scoffed at that. “I love you, Hanzo. Having horns or being blue isn’t going to change that.”

He grabbed you and pulled you into a tight hug, almost crushing you under his hold.

“I love you,” he whispered, “I love you so much. Thank you.”


End file.
